SVT Ficlets
by JellyChips17
Summary: Meanie, CoupsHan, SoonHoon, Verkwan, JunHao. Seventeen Pairing
1. Marshmallow (Meanie)

Marshmallow

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Wonwoo

\- Lee Chan

.

.

"Gyuuu~"

"Belikan aku marshmallow Gyuu~"

.

.

.

Mingyu POV

Astaga, lagi-lagi ia minta dibelikan marshmallow. Bukannya aku pelit, aku hanya bosan saja dengan permintaannya. Mengapa tidak yang lain, ice cream atau coklat misalnya. Aku berani bertaruh sebentar lagi ia akan kembali merengek dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Gyuuu~"

Benar kan.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Hyung, kau tidak bosan memakan marshmallow?" tanya Mingyu

"Tidak" jawab namja yang dipanggil hyung itu

"Lalu, apa alasanmu memakan marshmallow terus? Kau tidak takut gigimu rusak?" tanya Mingyu lagi

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Kenapa kau banyak sekali bertanya? Aku kan hanya minta dibelikan marshmallow. Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa meminta Jun hyung atau Chan untuk menemaniku membelinya." jawab namja itu dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti

"Ayolah Wonwoo hyung kau jangan mera-"

"Channie-ya, temani aku membeli marshmallow ya? Ayolah~"

Ucapan Mingyu dipotong begitu saja oleh namja yang bernama Wonwoo itu. Ia meminta Chan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur untuk menemaninya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Dengan satu syarat hyung." ujar Chan

"Apa? Katakan saja Chan-ya." ujar Wonwoo

"Traktir aku ice cream Hyung." pinta Chan

"Ice cream saja?" tanya Wonwoo

"Dengan snack yang lain boleh kan hyung? Untuk menemaniku bermain games nanti." jawab Chan

"Ya! Maknae kau bukannya belajar malah bermain games." seru Mingyu

"Biar saja. Lagipula besok kan hari libur." jawab Chan seraya menjulurkan lidah nya ke arah Mingyu

"Sudahlah tidak usah bertengkar. Baiklah Chan aku akan mentraktirmu." ujar Wonwoo

"Yeay! Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku mengambil jaketku dulu." ujar Chan

Chan pun pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket. Lalu dengan segera ia keluar kembali, ia tak ingin membuat kakak kesayangannya itu menunggu lama.

"Hyung, Kajja." ajak Chan

Mendengar itu Wonwoo segera bangkit dari sofa dengan bersemangat. Hampir saja ia tersandung jika tidak ditahan oleh Mingyu. Langsung saja Wonwoo melepaskan diri dari Mingyu dan segera menarik tangan Chan

"Hyung~" panggil Mingyu

"Apa?" sahut Wonwoo kesal

"Ayolah, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau berangkat bersamaku saja." pinta Mingyu seraya menghampiri keduanya

"Tidak mau, Kau tidak ikhlas mengantarku. Ayo Chan cepat." ujar Wonwoo sembari menarik Chan keluar rumah

"Pelan-pelan saja Hyung, tak perlu menarikku seperti itu." keluh Chan

"Hehehe peace Channie-ya." ujar Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang membentuk sign 'V' dan senyum tanpa dosanya.

Chan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah masamnya. Namun dengan segera ia bangkit dan menahan tangan Wonwoo.

"Apalagi Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo ketus

"Berangkat bersamaku saja." ajak Mingyu

"Shireo!" tolak Chan

"Ya! Lee Chan! Aku kan berbicara pada Wonwoo hyung, bukan denganmu maknae." ujar Mingyu

"Aku kan mewakilkan Wonwoo hyung. Lagipula nanti aku tidak akan dapat traktiran ice cream dari Wonwoo hyung jika ia pergi bersama mu hyung." keluh Chan

"Aku saja yang akan membelikanmu Ice cream. Bagaimana?" tawar Mingyu

"Dengan snack yang lainnya? Dan juga coklat?" tanya Chan

"Huh! Baiklah, aku akan membelikan semua permintaanmu." ujar Mingyu final

"Yeay baiklah. Terima kasih Mingyu hyung, selamat berkencan. Jangan lupa pesananku ya!" pekik Chan seraya meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi memasuki kamarnya

Mendengar itu, sontak Mingyu senang. Namun tidak dengan Wonwoo, ia memajukan kembali bibirnya beberapa senti. Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya menatap Wonwoo heran.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" omel Wonwoo

"Hyung, ayo berangkat." ajak Mingyu

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau." tolak Wonwoo

"Kenapa tidak mau hyung?" tanya Mingyu lembut

"Kau menyebalkan." jawab Wonwoo

"Arrasseo, mianhae hyung. Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi membeli marshmallow dan pesanan Chan aku yang membayarnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Mingyu

"Jinjja? Sekalian dengan cemilan lain yang aku inginkan?" tanya Wonwoo polos

"Apapun untukmu." jawab Mingyu

"Yeay!" pekik Wonwoo senang

"Ayo kita berangkat." ajak Mingyu

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Mereka pergi ke Supermarket dengan berjalan kaki karena memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm mereka. Jalanan sudah lumayan sepi mengingat ini sudah pukul 9 malam.

Sesampainya di Supermarket, Wonwoo langsung melepaskan diri dari genggaman Mingyu dan berlari ketempat marshmallow itu berada. Melihat itu, Mingyu hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Seperti anak kecil saja' pikirnya.

Mingyu segera menyusul Wonwoo ketempat marshmallow itu. Dilihatnya Wonwoo sedang sibuk memilih marshmallow yang akan ia beli. Ia menatap jajaran marshmallow itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa hanya menatapnya saja hyung?" tanya Mingyu

"Aku bingung gyu." jawab Wonwoo polos

"Bingung? Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu, lagi

"Aku bingung harus mengambil yang mana gyu. Semuanya tampak sangat enak." jawab Wonwoo

"Ambil saja sesukamu hyung."

"Baiklah gyu."

Langsung saja Wonwoo mengambil berbagai marshmallow yang diinginkannya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Gyu, sudah." ujar Wonwoo, tangannya sudah penuh dengan marshmallownya

"Baiklah, sekarang kita cari cemilan lain dan pesanan Chan okay?" ajak Mingyu

"Kajja"

Setelah mengambil beberapa cemilan, mereka langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar. Setelah membayar, mereka segera bergegas pulang. Mingyu tak ingin kekasihnya kedinginan lebih lama lagi.

Diperjalanan pulang Wonwoo sibuk membuka salah satu kemasan marshmallownya dan memakannya detik itu juga. Mingyu hanya menatapnya intens. Merasa ditatap, Wonwoo mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan heran.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan polos

"Tidak." jawab Mingyu

"Lalu mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo, lagi

"Hanya ingin saja"

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo perlahan. Ditatap intens oleh Mingyu dengan wajah Mingyu yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan sontak saja membuat kedua pipi Wonwoo bersemu.

Merasakan hangatnya nafas Mingyu menerpa wajahnya, spontan Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya. Selang beberapa detik, benda lunak dan basah itu menempel dibibir Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan Mingyu melumat pelan bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan lembut. Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi seperti itu. Ingat sudah semakin malam, Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Wonwoo sebentar.

"Bibirmu lebih manis dari apapun hyung, bahkan dari marshmallow favoritmu itu." ujar Mingyu berbisik dengan suara rendahnya dan segera melepaskan pelukannya

Mendengar itu, langsung saja kedua pipi Wonwoo memanas dan bersemu hebat.

"Cha~ Ayo kita pulang hyung." ajak Mingyu seraya berjalan mendahului Wonwoo

Sementara Wonwoo hanya mematung di tempat.

"Hyung! Ayo ini sudah semakin malam." tegur Mingyu

"Aaa.. Ne kajja. Tunggu aku Gyu." ujar Wonwoo terbata dan segera menghampiri Mingyu.

Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan pulang menuju dorm mereka seraya bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Author's note :

Hallo~~

Baru nyoba-nyoba bikin ficlet nih belum berani publish yang oneshoot hehe semoga suka ya~

Ah ya kenalin nama samaran aku/? Claire Mint imnida XD

Oh ya, jangan lupa read & review ya~

Annyeongg~


	2. Jealous (SeungHanCoupsHan)

Jealous (SeungHan/CoupsHan)

Cast:

\- Choi Seungcheol

\- Yoon Jeonghan

\- Other svt members

.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

"Jisoo-yaa~"

"Ada apa Jeonghannie?"

"Lihat sweater ini, cocok untukku tidak?"

"Cocok sekali, Kau terlihat cantik Jeonghan-ah."

"Aish! Kau ini Jisoo-ya, Aku kan pria bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Hahaha arrasseo~ Mianhae Jeonghan-ah aku bercanda."

.

.

.

.

"Tsk! Apa-apaan mereka itu, bermesraan segala. Mana ada sahabat yang bermesraan seperti itu, Jeonghan saja tidak pernah semanja itu padaku. Ish pokoknya aku kesal! Huh! Sabar Seungcheol-ah sabar, ingat Jisoo itu sahabatmu tidak mungkin dia mengkhianatimu." Omel Seungcheol yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam ke arah Jisoo dan Jeonghan

"Seungcheol hyung?"

"Aa...Aah ada apa Seungkwan-ah?" tanya Seungcheol tergagap

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya sang diva, Boo Seungkwan

"Yyaa.. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Seungcheol

"Baiklah. Ah hyung kau tidak lupa kan hari ini ada latihan?" tanya Seungkwan

"Ya, aku tidak lupa Seungkwan-ah."

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu hyung."

"Ya."

"SEVENTEEN!" teriak sang Angel, Yoon Jeonghan

"Ne eomma?" tanya Dino

"Setengah jam lagi kita harus pergi ke studio untuk latihan. Arra?" ujar Jeonghan

"Ne, arrasseo eomma!" jawab semua member dengan kompak

"Bagus, bersiap-siaplah." perintah Jeonghan

"Ne!"

"Jeonghan-ah." panggil Seungcheol

"Seungcheol-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan

"Aniya, aku hanya iseng." jawab Seungcheol

"Dasar kau ini, baiklah aku ke kamar Jisoo dulu ya." pamit Jeonghan seraya terkekeh kecil

"Ada apa kau kesana?" tanya Seungcheol

"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedikit merindukannya hehehe." jawab Jeonghan seraya berlalu dari tempatnya menuju kamar Jisoo

"WHAT? Apa katanya? Merindukannya? Maksudnya apa? Aish!" dumel Seungcheol

.

.

"Kau tau tidak Seokmin-ah?" tanya Soonyoung

"Tidak hyung." jawab Seokmin seadanya

"Ish! Dengarkan aku dulu bodoh!" keluh Soonyoung

"Salah hyung sendiri bertanya seperti itu, aku kan memang tidak tau." ujar Seokmin

"Itu kan hanya basa-basi. Ah sudahlah lupakan. Jadi begini, akhir-akhir ini Jeonghan eomma sering sekali terlihat bersama Jisoo hyung." ujar Soonyoung

"Lalu?" tanya Seokmin

"Ish kau ini, apa mungkin Jeonghan eomma berselingkuh?"

"Tidak tau hyung."

"Yak kau!"

"Ehem!" Seseorang menginterupsi mereka

"Eeo..eoh Seungcheol hyung, hehehe ada apa hyung?" tanya Soonyoung dengan sedikit tergagap

"Cepat bersiap-siap Seokmin-ah, Soonyoung-ah. Jangan berbincang terus, sebentar lagi kita ke studio untuk berlatih." ujar Seungcheol

"Arra hyung!" ujar Seokmin dan Soonyoung bersamaan, mereka segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap

"Berselingkuh? Ya Tuhan apalagi ini."

Seungcheol bermonolog ria, ternyata ia sempat menguping pembicaraan dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

"SEVENTEEN!" teriak sang Leader

"Ne!"

"Pembagian van seperti biasa saja. Latihan kali ini kita harus lebih fokus dan semangat. Baiklah, Fighting Seventeen!" ujar Seungcheol

"FIGHTING!" seru seluruh member seraya mulai memasuki van

"Seungcheol-ah?"

"Waeyo Jeonghan-ah?" tanya Seungcheol

"Aku ingin bertukar tempat dengan Seungkwan boleh? Aku ingin satu van dengan Jisoo." ujar Jeonghan

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya, heran mengapa Jeonghan tiba-tiba meminta satu van dengan Jisoo. Biasanya ia ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Seungcheol.

"Eoh? Baiklah. Ya! Seungkwan-ah?" panggil Seungcheol

"Ne hyung?" tanya Seungkwan

"Jeonghan ingin bertukar tempat denganmu, jadi kau satu van denganku." ujar Seungcheol

"Baiklah hyung." seru Seungkwan

"Terima kasih Seungcheol-ah." ujar Jeonghan

"Ne."

.

Seungcheol POV

Hari ini Seventeen berlatih untuk persiapan comeback kami, saat latihan lancar-lancar saja. Hanya satu yang sedikit mengganjal dihatiku, Jeonghan. Jeonghan hari ini sangat berbeda, ia lebih memilih Jisoo daripada aku yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya. Dan kalian tahu sekarang mereka sedang bermesraan di depanku. Aku sangat kesal! Mengapa ia lebih memilih Jisoo daripada HEY- Jeonghan mencium pipi Jisoo. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, MENCIUM.

Normal POV

Setelah melihat Jeonghan mencium pipi Jisoo, amarah Seungcheol memuncak. Ia menarik tangan Jeonghan dengan kasar keluar studio.

"Seungcheol-ah, lepaskan tanganku ini sakit. Hey Seungcheol-ah ada apa denganmu?" seru Jeonghan

"ADA APA DENGANKU? HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU!" teriak Seungcheol

Jeonghan hanya terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa Seungcheol akan berteriak padanya seperti itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jeonghan

"Aish! Maksudku, ada apa denganmu? Kau berani mencium Jisoo di depanku! Kau sudah berselingkuh dariku Jeonghan-ah?!" tanya Seungcheol emosi

"Aa... Aku bisa menjelaskannya Seungcheol." ujar Jeonghan

"Menjelaskan apa lagi? Sudah jelas-jelas kau mencium Jisoo." ujar Seungcheol

"Tidak aku tid-"

"Ah sudahlah, tidak usah mengelak." ujar Seungcheol memotong ucapan Jeonghan seraya perlahan pergi meninggalkannya

"Choi Seungcheol tunggu!" teriak Jeonghan seraya memeluk Seungcheol dari belakang

"Apa lagi Yoon Jeonghan?" tanya Seungcheol ketus

"Aku senang kau cemburu pada Jisoo. Ternyata kau bisa cemburu juga hehe." ujar Jeonghan

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seungcheol

"Maksudku~"

.

.

Flashback on

"Jisoo-ya, apakah mau membantuku?" tanya Jeonghan

"Membantu apa?" tanya Jisoo balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca

"Bantu aku membuat Seungcheol cemburu." ujar Jeonghan

"Heh?! Tidak aku tidak mau, bisa-bisa aku dipenggal oleh Seungcheol." Tolak Jisoo

"Ayolah Jisoo-ya~ aku kan ingin juga diperlakukan seperti Wonwoo oleh Seungcheol. Aku ingin Seungcheol memiliki sifat posesif padaku seperti Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Ayolah~ aku jamin tidak akan apa-apa~" ujar Jeonghan memohon

"Huh! Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan kalian aku tidak mau ikut campur." tegas Jisoo

"Yeayy! Terima kasih Jisoo-ya kau memang sahabat terbaikku." pekik Jeonghan

"Yayaya~ terserah kau." ujar Jisoo seraya kembali membaca bukunya

Flashback off

.

.

"Jadi kau, hanya mengerjaiku begitu?" tanya Seungcheol

"Bukan mengerjai, tapi hanya mengetest hehehe peace Seungcheol-ah." jelas Jeonghan seraya membentuk 'V' sign dengan jarinya serta tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Walaupun aku tidak posesif seperti Mingyu pada Wonwoo, ataupun tidak romantis seperti Soonyoung pada Jihoon. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah kau berselingkuh dibelakangku ataupun meninggalkanku. Jika kau pergi aku pasti akan mati, karena kau sudah mengambil hatiku. Saranghae Jeonghan-ah~" ujar Seungcheol seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Jeonghan

"Nado saranghae Seungcheol-ah." balas Jeonghan dalam pelukan Seungcheol dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu

"Ehem! Hyung? Bisa kita lanjutkan latihannya?" ujar, Seungkwan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

"Ya Seungkwan-ah." ujar Jeonghan salah tingkah dan berjalan meninggalkan Seungcheol

Sementara Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kaku seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

Author's Note :

Annyeonggg~~

Wah saya senang sekali tulisan saya mendapat respon yang bagus dari kalian kekeke. Oh iya terima kasih ya sudah tap fav and follow dan review di chapter kemarin hehehe.

Dan sekarang sudah update ke chapter 2 semoga suka yaa jangan lupa review okay kekeke..

Oh iya saya ganti uname jadi JellyChips17 hehe~~

Thank Youu


	3. Ice Cream (SoonHoon)

SoonHoon (Ice Cream)

.

Main Cast :

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Other svt members

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sedang berada di studio Pledis, mereka sudah berada disana lebih dari 5 jam. Jika Jihoon jelas, dia mengerjakan lagu untuk comeback Seventeen. Soonyoung? Dia hanya menemani Jihoonnya. Jika ditanya bosan atau tidak, tentu saja ia akan menjawab bosan. Lantas mengapa ia tidak keluar saja dari studio? Begini jawab Soonyoung,

'Sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku harus menemani Jihoon dimanapun Jihoon berada.' Begitu pikirnya.

"Soonyoung?" panggil Jihoon

"Ya?" sahut Soonyoung

"Kau kenapa berguling-guling seperti itu?" tanya Jihoon

"Aku bosan Jihoonnie~" jawab Soonyoung

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari sini?" tawar Jihoon

"Kau mengusirku? Jahat sekali." keluh Soonyoung

"Bukan begitu bodoh." ujar Jihoon sedikit kesal

"Lalu?" tanya Soonyoung

"Kau kan bosan disini, mengapa kau tidak keluar saja. Diluar kau bisa melakukan sesuatu mungkin, lagipula aku tidak minta ditemani." jelas Jihoon

"Tidak mau, sebagai kekasih yang baik aku harus terus menemanimu dimanapun kau berada." ujar Soonyoung

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Setelah itu, Jihoon kembali terfokus pada layar komputer di depannya. Sedangkan Soonyoung? Oh~ dia sedang memainkan ponsel seraya berbaring diatas sofa. Mungkin kalian bertanya, bagaimana Soonyoung dapat berguling-guling diatas sofa tanpa terjatuh?. Entahlah, aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukannya. Soonyoung terus memainkan ponselnya, lama-lama ia bosan dengan ponselnya. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa dan duduk disebelah Jihoon.

"Jihoonie?" panggil Soonyoung seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan Jihoon dengan telunjuknya

"Hm?" Jihoon hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Soonyoung

"Tentu saja lelah." jawab Jihoon yang masih terfokus pada layar komputernya

"Istirahatlah dulu, kau terlihat pucat." ujar Soonyoung

"Tidak Soonyoung, aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan segera." ujar Jihoon

"Jihoon." tegur Soonyoung dengan menatap Jihoon tajam

"Tidak bisa, Soonyoug." tegas Jihoon

"Baiklah."

Soonyoung kali ini lebih memilih untuk menyerah, Jihoon memang keras kepala. Kali ini ia lebih memilih menatap Jihoon yang sedang fokus, Jihoon terlihat lucu di matanya ketika sedang fokus begitu.

"Hehehe." Soonyoung terkekeh

"Kau kenapa? Tertawa tiba-tiba, seperti orang gila saja." ujar Jihoon

"Tidak, wajahmu lucu jika sedang fokus." ujar Soonyoung jujur

"Kau ini." Jihoon merona

"Aigoo~ kau manis sekali eoh." goda Soonyoung

"Soonyoung, hentikan." pinta Jihoon dengan kedua pipinya yang tidak berhenti merona

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau lapar tidak? Biar aku belikan sesuatu." tanya Soonyoung

"Aku tidak lapar, Soonyoung."

"Tidak, kau harus makan sekarang Jihoon. Tunggulah, aku akan membeli beberapa makanan untukmu." ujar Soonyoung seraya keluar dari Studio

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau bertanya? Dasar aneh." monolog Jihoon

Jihoon tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu, bisa bodoh dan romantis disaat bersamaan. Astaga Jihoon, tega sekali kau mengatakan kekasihmu itu bodoh. Bodoh-bodoh begitu kau tetap cinta kan?.

.

Setelah keluar dari studio, Soonyoung langsung mencari Seokmin untuk minta ditemani.

"Seokmin-ah? Sedang sibuk tidak?" tanya Soonyoung pada Seokmin yang sedang fokus pada layar ponselnya

"Aku sibuk hyung." jawab Seokmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel

"Sibuk apa?" tanya Soonyoung

"Bermain game." jawab Seokmin polos

Mendengar jawaban Seokmin, tanpa berfikir panjang Soonyoung langsung menarik lengan Seokmin secara paksa.

"Yy..ya hyung!" protes Seokmin

"Diam, temani aku membeli makanan untuk Jihoon." tegas Soonyoung

"Ta..tapi hy-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Lee Seokmin."

"Baiklah."

Seokmin pasrah ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Soonyoung.

"Antar aku membeli lunchbox untuk Jihoon."

"Ah, roti kesukaan Jihoon."

"Apalagi ya?"

"Lunchbox untukku hyung." seru Seokmin

"Ah ya ben- Ya! kau ini menganggu konsentrasiku saja." omel Soonyoung"

"Ya hyung, kau juga harus membelikan lunchbox untukku. Aku yang sedang bermain game ditarik paksa olehmu, jadi harus ada imbalannya hyung." jelas Seokmin

"Aish! Baiklah aku belikan satu untukmu." Soonyoung mengalah

"Yeay!" seru Seokmin

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan, Soonyoung dan Seokmin segera kembali ke studio. Namun dalam perjalanan pulang menuju studio, Soonyoung melihat sebuah kedai ice cream. Ia langsung menarik lengan Seokmin masuk ke dalam kedai ice cream itu. Soonyoung ingat betul, Jihoon sangat suka ice cream vanila. Maka dari itu ia memesan ice cream vanila untuk Jihoon dan bergegas kembali ke studio. Sesampainya di studio, Soonyoung masuk dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Jihoonie aku kembali." seru Soonyoung

"Berisik Soonyoung." keluh Jihoon

"Hehehe, maaf. Cha~ makanan telah tiba, ayo cepat makan Jihoonie~." titah Soonyoung seraya menarik tangan Jihoon

"Baiklah-baiklah." ujar Jihoon pasrah

Soonyoung membuka kantong penuh makanan itu, Jihoon tentu saja senang. Saat lapar begini disuguhi makanan sebanyak ini. Astaga Lee Jihoon, tadi kau bilang tidak lapar. Dasar tsundere!

"Cha~ makan yang banyak, kalau perlu habiskan semua makanan ini." ujar Soonyoung seraya menyodorkan lunchbox kepada Jihoon

"Terima kasih Soonyoung." ucap Jihoon

"Apapun untukmu sayang~" jawab Soonyoung

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, sontak saja pipi Jihoon memerah. Siapa yang tidak merona diperlakukan dengan manis seperti itu oleh sang kekasih.

"Kau manis sekali saat merona seperti itu." ujar Soonyoung jujur

"Aku tidak manis, aku ini tampan." sanggah Jihoon

"Ya terserah kau lah. Cepat habiskan, atau perlu aku suapi?"tawar Soonyoung

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." jawab Jihoon

"Baiklah."

Jihoon makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon saja. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya makan dengan lahap. Tak lama, Jihoon selesai dengan makanannya dan langsung membereskan semua bekas makannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Jihoon

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang." jawab Soonyoung

"Kenyang bagaimana? Kau juga belum makan daritadi." keluh Jihoon

"Melihatmu makan juga sudah membuatku kenyang." ujar Soonyoung

"Kau ini." ucap Jihoon

"Ah ya lihat ini Jihoonie, aku membelikanmu ice cream vanila." ujar Soonyoung seraya membuka cup ice cream itu

"Woah~ Kelihatannya enak." Jihoon menatap ice cream itu dengan mata berbinar

"Ini makanlah."

Soonyoung menyerahkan cup ice cream itu kepada Jihoon, dan Jihoon tentu saja langsung memakannya. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang memakan ice creamnya belepotan. Cup ice cream itu pun kosong dalam sekejap, lihat kecintaan Jihoon terhadap ice ream sangat besar bukan? Tapi tenang saja, tidak melebihi cintanya pada Soonyoung kok.

"Kau ini, tidak mau dibilang anak kecil tapi kelakuanmu seperti bocah. Makan ice cream saja belepotan." ujar Soonyoung

"Tapi kan Soon-"

Ucapan Jihoon dipotong begitu saja oleh Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengecup bibir Jihoon, sedikit menjilat ujung bibir Jihoon yang berlumuran ice cream. Jihoon? ia hanya terbelalak mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Soonyoung melumat pelan bibir Jihoon, dan melepaskannya. Dan pipi Jihoon merona dengan hebatnya.

.

.

.

Fin

Author's Note :

Hai-hai saya kembali, masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini hehe :'D.

Pada minta SoonHoon ya? Nah sudah nih SoonHoonnya, Bagaimana? Suka tidak? Saya harap kalian suka ya~~ Mohon maaf saya belum bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu, tapi tenang review kalian saya baca semua kok. Dan mohon maaf juga jika masih terdapat typo. Terima kasih hehehe~~

Last, Mind to review?

Thank You


End file.
